


A Little Jealousy

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: Changkyun discovers a secret about two of his fellow members when he overhears Hoseok and Minhyuk in the middle of the night, and he starts to want something he never knew he could have.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	1. Sleep

Changkyun woke up disoriented and in a sweat. He had been dreaming that dream again. Events in these dreams rarely unfolded in the exact same way, but the general theme was identical. Changkyun would be in a room full of people who were laughing and talking with each other, eating happily and enjoying each other's company. But when he went to find food on the tables, there was nothing left, and when he tried to join a conversation, nobody would let him in, as if he didn't exist. The dream rarely happened these days, but when it did, it was disturbing, and he woke up lonely and rejected.

He supposed No Mercy had something to do with it, that unpleasant time when nobody wanted to speak with him, could barely look at his face. Even though it was what brought them all together, that show was the hardest thing any of them had ever gone through, and didn't bring up many pleasant memories.

Changkyun flung off his blankets, letting the cool air soothe his bare skin. The sun was up but Changkyun and Minhyuk's shared room was still dim thanks to the heavy red curtains covering the window. The others probably wouldn’t be up for another couple of hours yet. He peeked around the head of his bed, looking for Minhyuk, who would always let him in for a cuddle when he needed it. But to Changkyun's surprise, Minhyuk's bed was empty. Changkyun sighed, putting aside for the moment the whereabouts of his roommate, and decided to find a glass of water before trying to find another hyung to go to for comfort. 

He made his way to the kitchen quietly, filled a glass and promptly downed all of it. Sweating so much must have made him feel a little dehydrated he thought as he rinsed the glass and put it on the rack to dry. Just getting up and moving around had helped to shake off some of the negative feelings brought on by the nightmare, but he found himself not wanting to go back to his lonely, empty bedroom. Hoseok sprang into Changkyun's thoughts. He wanted to curl up next to his muscular, warm body, to feel his arms holding him in that reassuring way that made it feel as though nothing would ever harm their youngest. Changkyun knew Hoseok wouldn't mind, especially if he explained he had a nightmare. 

Changkyun padded quietly over to Hoseok's room, pausing before the closed door. Should he knock or just sneak inside? As he was considering it, he caught an unmistakable sound coming from the other side: Hoseok grunting, and then desperately moaning out a name: "Minhyuk." 

Guess I found Minhyuk, was Changkyun's first thought, but that was quickly interrupted by another, more urgent series of moans, this time from Minhyuk himself — and there was no doubt this time; that sound came from some place of deep pleasure. Changkyun's eyebrows hit the ceiling while his hand came up to his mouth, and suddenly he was leaning in closer to the door, trying to confirm he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. After a moment, he caught himself — what am I doing? — and quickly scuttled away from Hoseok's room and right back to his own.

In the safety of his dark, quiet room, he let out his breath and realized his heart was pounding. Well now, that was interesting, he thought. He went over the information his brain had just collected. Minhyuk wasn't in his bed. He was in Hoseok's. And they were quite clearly having sex with each other.

Changkyun crawled back into bed as uninvited questions surfaced one by one. How long had that been going on? Or was it the first time? What exactly was going on in there? Who started it? Changkyun shook his head vigorously. I do not need to be thinking about this. Whatever they're up to I guess it's their business. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, and tried to put it out of his mind, catch a couple more hours of sleep while he could. But Changkyun couldn't help but feel lonely. Maybe it was the lingering feelings from his earlier dream or perhaps it was the idea of those two people he loved so much connecting with each other in the other room while he laid in bed by himself. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the thought.

It felt like he had only just fallen asleep again when the alarm on his phone went off next to his head. Groggily he hit snooze, just as the events of the previous night came back to him. "Hyung?" he asked, wondering if Minhyuk had come back at some point, but there was only silence. Rubbing his hands over his eyes and through his hair, he looked around the side of the headboard, and sure enough, Minhyuk's bed was as empty as it was a few hours ago. Maybe he was still with Hoseok, wrapped up in his arms, chest to chest, breathing softy into his hair. A pang of jealousy rushed through him as he pictured it all too clearly. Changkyun shook his head. Where were these thoughts coming from? Come on man, pull it together, he thought. There wasn't much time before they needed to leave for this morning's photo shoot.

Changkyun showered and dressed and emerged into the quiet chaos of the seven members plus a manager hustling towards a departure. Even though there were people everywhere, he felt like he was in his own quiet bubble, like trying to engage in conversation with anyone was too much effort. Fortunately it was a slow morning for all of them, and they assembled into two vehicles without much discussion.

Changkyun fell asleep almost immediately when their van started moving, making it feel like they were instantaneously at their destination. The nap felt good, even if he was groggy again.

"You ok Changkyunnie?" Hyunwoo asked as the youngest climbed down from the van.

Changkyun mustered a smile and nodded. "Yeah, just a little tired. Didn't sleep much last night."

Hyunwoo didn’t ask why — not having enough sleep wasn’t exactly a rarity in this group. He clapped a reassuring hand on Changkyun's shoulder in response and gave a squeeze. "There will be coffee and food for us inside."

They followed the others inside the venue and into a waiting room where the stylists were set up. The group instinctively followed directions and the posted call sheets as they had so many times before, storing their coats and bags before slipping behind a partition to change clothes or into a chair to get their hair and make-up started.

Changkyun found himself seated next to Hoseok, facing the mirror together. Hoseok looked strong and healthy, with his broad shoulders and bright eyes. We were both up in the middle of the night, Changkyun wondered. How does he look so well rested, when I feel like a zombie? Hoseok caught his eye in the mirror and turned to look at him directly.

"You look really cute today Changkyunnie."

"Liar," Changkyun replied, but smiled a little anyway. Hyunwoo appeared by his side and silently slipped an iced Americano into his hand. "My hero!" Changkyun praised him.

"What about me, don’t I get one?" Hoseok pouted in an exaggerated way.

"Coffee’s over there," Hyunwoo teased, pointing to a table that had been filled with snacks and drinks. When Hoseok pouted even more, Hyunwoo smiled until his eyes crinkled and laughed, producing another coffee from behind his back. Hoseok lit up and clapped his hands like a child, taking the cup gleefully.

As one stylist added product to his hair and the next added make-up to his face, Changkyun slowly felt his energy pick up, either thanks to the member’s joking around, the coffee, or both.

He was up for a partner shot with Jooheon first, then waited off to the side while Kihyun and Minhyuk took their turn on set. By then everyone was ready to go and they gathered as a group, following instructions for how they were to be arranged and posed, angling their faces and changing their gazes slightly as the flash went off over and over again.

Finally the director was happy with what was captured, and Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Hyungwon stayed to do their group shots while the rest filed off to change to the next outfit. Idol life was so often filled with times like this: long stretches of downtime where you always had to be ready to perform at the right signal. Changkyun settled onto a couch while he waited for his next call, stretching out his neck and arms before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He didn't bother to open them when he felt a weight settle on the couch next to him but a moment later a nuzzle on his shoulder told him it was Minhyuk.

"Sleepy." Minhyuk murmured.

"I had a nightmare last night and couldn't fall back asleep," Changkyun finally confessed, eyes still closed. After a quick pause he decided to bait Minhyuk, just see what he would say. "What's your excuse?"

Minhyuk dodged the question as he lifted his head and wrapped an arm around Changkyun's shoulders. "Aww, my poor baby, what was it about?"

"Doesn't matter now," Changkyun muttered. "You weren't in your bed though, I missed you."

Minhyuk squeezed Changkyun closer and said, "I'm sorry baby, I was cuddled up with Hoseok. But you can sleep with me tonight if you want."

Changkyun nodded in acceptance of Minhyuk's offer, and shifted into his shoulder for a few moments of warmth and comfort before they were called back for more photos.

At least he didn't lie about being with Hoseok, though he certainly didn't elaborate on any other activities besides sleeping. But what had he expected? A full gushing confession? Dirty details in the middle of a photoshoot? Changkyun felt naïve and couldn’t believe something like this had been happening in the group without even a hint. Worse, he couldn't believe he felt — what — jealous? His face was turning warm just thinking about it.

Changkyun’s thoughts were interrupted when Minhyuk moved suddenly, and he realized they were being called back on set.   
Fortunately the rest of the day passed rather quickly, with the group being in high spirits during the photo shoot, followed by dance practice. After a quick dinner Changkyun retired to his studio to work on lyrics while he had the chance. They would be performing at a special event the following night, then heading overseas for a few days, so there wouldn't be much time to work on his own.

But as much as he tried, without the distractions of flashing cameras or the need to follow choreography, his mind kept wandering to the night before. Those noises. The way Hoseok moaned Minhyuk's name. You wouldn't really guess they had that kind of thing going on between them from how they behaved around the rest of them. They never really made eyes at each other, or had whispered giggly conversations, or had their hands on each other. Changkyun found himself searching through his memories, trying to think of instances when this was the case. But then Minhyuk was like that with just about everybody, and even today Hoseok called Jooheon cute and was affectionately hugging him during the photo shoot. He didn’t know what to think. Changkyun sighed. He scribbled down some random lines, letting what was on his mind flow out onto the page, even though it didn't fit the concept of the song he was supposed to be working on. It would fit somewhere eventually, he thought.

He stretched his arms above his head to try and wake himself up, but he could barely keep his eyes open. Maybe he should take a nap on the couch here for a few minutes and then see if he could keep going. He hated to give in to fatigue when they had been able to work through it so often, first as trainees and then as idols. But it wasn’t just the lack of sleep from yesterday, it was the mental exhaustion of all this new information he was trying to process. Suddenly he remembered Minhyuk’s offer to let him sleep in his bed tonight. The thought of being in his hyung's arms again, breathing him in, warmth keeping him safe was too tempting to stick around any longer. Changkyun saved his files, closed up his notebook and shut down the studio for the night before texting Minhyuk that he was on his way home.

When he arrived back at the dorm, Hoseok was unsurprisingly working out in their living-room-turned-gym, Hyungwon seemed to already be sleeping, Kihyun was in his room watching something on a tablet, and Jooheon and Hyunwoo didn't appear to be home yet. He found Minhyuk in their room, dressed in soft clothes and lying on his stomach in bed, quietly singing along to a ballad playing from his phone.

"How was the studio?" Minhyuk asked as soon as he heard Changkyun come in.

"It was ok," Changkyun said. "Not my best night ever, but I'm just too tired to think. Is it still ok if I cuddle with you tonight?"

"Of course!" Minhyuk said, glancing up from his phone at the hint of need in Changkyun's question. He reached out for Changkyun's hand reassuringly, squeezing it briefly.

"Ok, let me just go shower and then I'll be back."

Minhyuk grunted in the affirmative, and Changkyun disappeared, returning fifteen minutes later, dressed only in underwear and toweling off his hair.

Minhyuk shifted to one side and handed Changkyun his giant whale plushie. "Here, he can sleep in your bed tonight, I don't think there's room for all three of us. And turn off the lights, I don't want to get up again."

Changkyun did both tasks with a smirk, then gratefully slipped in next to his hyung. The feeling of relief that came over him as he finally laid down was like sinking into a warm bath. Minhyuk put his phone away and gathered up his dongsaeng in his arms, letting Changkyun snuggle his face into his chest.

"My baby, I'm sorry you had a bad dream last night. It will only be good dreams tonight, I promise. I'll protect you," Minhyuk babbled as he ran his fingers through Changkyun's still slightly damp hair.

It was nonsensical fluff Changkyun knew, but was happy to hear it anyway. He snuggled a little closer, their bodies almost flush with each other, legs tangled. Changkyun's face was so close to Minhyuk's neck he could practically feel his pulse. It was nothing to just reach out and peck Minhyuk's skin with his lips, so he did.

A reckless thought went through Changkyun's mind. You were so close with Hoseok last night — you could be that close with me. And he kissed Minhyuk's neck again. Longer and needier this time.

"Careful Kyunnie," Minhyuk whispered. "That wouldn't look very good on stage if you're too rough."

Minhyuk was right, but he didn't exactly say he didn't like it. Or tell him to stop. Minhyuk could have pushed him away or asked Changkyun what he was doing, but he didn't. So Changkyun trailed a few more gentle kisses up his neck until he reached his earlobe, nibbling it softly. Minhyuk let out a small moan laced with curiosity, as if to say "I like it, but what has gotten into you?"  
Changkyun couldn't answer that. He just kept going, his hands tracing along Minhyuk's back as his lips decided where to move to next. He wanted to know what Hoseok knew. He liked hearing the noises Minhyuk made when he felt good. For that matter, he wanted to know what it was exactly that made him feel that good. When that occurred to him, a jolt went through Changkyun's stomach that made him feel like his insides had turned to liquid and the next thing he knew his lips were on Minhyuk's.

Minhyuk tensed a little bit and pulled back out of surprise, but only for a moment. Changkyun was relieved when he felt Minhyuk's lips return to his own. Thank god he didn't pull away. Instead Minhyuk kissed him back, lips moving gently and carefully, parting just a tiny bit. Changkyun shifted his body even closer, as if he wanted them to share exactly the same space. Minhyuk could feel his neediness and held him tightly, kissing him back with affection, happy to give Changkyun whatever he desired.

Finally Changkyun stopped to breathe a little and Minhyuk ran his hand through his hair again. "You really ok Kyunnie? Where did that come from?"

He could feel Changkyun shake his head in response. "Just wanted to."

Minhyuk figured it had something to do with his nightmare the night before, but left it alone. The boy was obviously exhausted and just wanted comfort, not questions. And for Minhyuk, expressing affection physically came easily to him; he was more than happy to give it to the people he loved when it was clearly needed. He was just glad that Changkyun had come to him instead of keeping to himself. 

"Okay. You can go to sleep now, I've got you," he said, running his hand through Changkyun’s freshly washed hair, pressing his lips to his forehead.

Changkyun relaxed and seemed to fall asleep in a matter of seconds, and Minhyuk followed shortly after. 

The next morning, Minhyuk woke up first, with Changkyun still peacefully curled up next to him. He was flat out adorable with his eyes closed and mouth slightly parted, hair splayed out in different directions. Minhyuk smiled and resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. What had gotten into him last night? Maybe he had just been worn out from lack of sleep, or perhaps he'd been feeling a little lonely lately. Or maybe he had other needs that were going unfulfilled. Minhyuk pursed his lips. Changkyun wasn't exactly the most talkative person; he would have to keep an eye on him. 

Kihyun's voice through the door interrupted his musings. "Minhyuk, Changkyun, we have a schedule soon. Come down and have breakfast."

Changkyun stirred at this, and opened his eyes to find Minhyuk already awake.

"Good morning," Minhyuk purred. "Did you sleep ok?" 

"Mmmhmm," Changkyun mumbled. "Really good, actually." The events of the previous night came back to him and he kept his eyes lowered. "Thanks for last night."

"I was wondering what that was about," Minhyuk said. "Not that I'm complaining," he quickly clarified, not wanting to hurt Changkyun's feelings. "We've just never done that before."

"Kissing?" 

Minhyuk nodded. 

"Like I said, I just wanted to," Changkyun shrugged. 

Minhyuk seemed to accept this with a small smile and a pet to Changkyun’s hair. "Kihyun wants us up."

"Ah, that's what that was," Changkyun groaned as he stretched his arms above his head before rolling out of the bed, Minhyuk right behind him. 

Changkyun picked up the whale plushie from his bed, petting it on the head. "Thanks for letting me borrow Minhyukkie," he said to it before returning it to Minhyuk's bed. 

Minhyuk smiled as his chest fluttered with affection.


	2. Shower

It was getting late, and Changkyun was in the kitchen looking for a snack. He had skipped dinner to work at his studio, but now his growling stomach told him he'd better get some food into him before he went to bed. Thank goodness for some take-out leftovers someone had left in the fridge. He dumped the contents of the container onto a plate and threw it in the microwave, getting out his phone to keep himself amused while he waited.

Down the hallway Changkyun spotted Minhyuk sauntering towards the living room gym where he could hear Hoseok still completing his reps. Changkyun briefly considered following to see what he was up to, but the thought of his warming dinner kept him rooted to the spot. The sound of weights being lifted and dropped paused momentarily and Changkyun assumed Minhyuk was now talking to Hoseok. The ding of the microwave pulled his attention back to the kitchen and after retrieving his plate and finding a pair of chopsticks he happily took a seat at the table and dug in.

Several bites in and many thumb-scrolls later and Minhyuk again slipped through Changkyun's line of vision, not bothering to look towards the maknae. Instead he headed down the hall and out of sight — presumably for the bathroom, because a minute later he heard the shower turn on. He would certainly have to wait his turn if he wanted to get in there tonight he thought idly; Hoseok would also probably want to shower off after his workout.

On cue, Hoseok appeared as well, throwing Changkyun a warm smile as he passed by. Changkyun tidied up his plate and chopsticks, discarded the take-away container, and headed to find Hoseok, figuring he was in his room taking off his workout gear. But Hoseok's room was vacant, only his workout belt and a pile of sweaty clothes on the floor to hint that he might have been here, if only briefly. He must have made it to the shower right after Minhyuk. He could wait here till Hoseok was finished. The woody scent of Hoseok was all over his pillow and sheets, and it was comforting. He might get scolded for laying on his bed without washing up first, but since Hoseok was already occupying the shower, what could he do?

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then fifteen. Changkyun was running out of things he was interested in on SNS and his eyes were starting to droop. Just then Hoseok appeared in the doorway, a towel slung around his waist, another rubbing at his hair. His skin was bright and milky, and his expression was blissful. Changkyun wasn't shy about letting his eyes roam over his hyung's body. With his muscles freshly worked, he looked strong, with perfectly sculpted muscles Changkyun didn't even know existed. Looking like this, Hoseok was practically a work of art. 

"Shower free?" Changkyun asked in a huskier-than-usual voice.

"Mm-hmm," Hoseok nodded. "Were you waiting?"

"Just a little bit."

"Hoseokie, you left this — hey Changkyunnie," Minhyuk's voice rang out, switching his tone as soon as he came into view and saw Changkyun on Hoseok's bed. He too had wet hair, and was wearing the white robe with gold embellishments on the sleeve that he often wore after washing up. A pair of underwear was in his hand, which he promptly tossed on the pile of Hoseok's neglected workout clothes. Minhyuk...also had the same glowing look about him, shaking his wet hair from his eyes. Changkyun felt his stomach flutter as he connected the dots. _This again!_

As the freshly-washed pair were saying their good nights to each other, thoughts began to topple over each other in his mind. Clearly they just had showered together, but was it more than that, he wondered? The shower seemed to be more than just a little refreshing for both of them — were there moans again, this time muffled by the running water? Did they both just have a satisfying release at the hands — or mouth — of the other?

He felt a tightening sensation gathering in his groin as an urge to touch both of them at the same time welled up within him. To put his hands on Hoseok’s glistening chest, to stroke his thumb along Minhyuk’s cheek and draw his lips close.

He fought the urge to squirm — not well — and instead cleared his throat and got up from the bed. “I’d better get in the shower.” He scuttled out of the room past a bewildered Minhyuk and Hoseok, and went straight to the bathroom without another word.

He shut the door behind him, trying not to slam it in his haste. The air in the room was still thick with steam, and water beaded on the surface of the mirror and the shower door. Changkyun shook his head as he gripped the bathroom counter.

The two of them were surprisingly subtle, he had to give them that. For a few days after he first realized what they were up to he had kept an eye out for any behaviour that might have indicated there was some kind of relationship between them. Something like a tender gesture, or a stolen kiss when they thought nobody was looking. But it either just wasn't there or Changkyun couldn't spot it.

He assumed the lack of obvious affection between the two of them meant what he overheard was part of some kind of arrangement, a friends-with-benefits or stress relief deal, rather than an intimate relationship. If that was true, then who else in the group might be indulged in something similar? Could it be happening between Hyungwon and Jooheon? Between Hyunwoo and Hoseok? Was everything he ever assumed about their group dynamics just a lie? But if that was true, why was nobody sleeping with him? Because he was the youngest? Because they had all known each other for longer? It messed with his head, and he didn’t want to think about it whenever he looked at another group member, so he had tried to let it go.

But Hoseok and Minhyuk had just reopened that subject, placing it right back in front of him. And what had bothered him the most about all this wasn’t that Minhyuk and Hoseok were pleasuring each other from time to time. No, it was that they weren’t doing it with _him_. He had actually been _jealous_. What did that mean? That he wanted to be messing around like that with them? That he wanted that kind of attention? After going around the subject in circles, Changkyun had to admit, of course that’s what it meant. And that frustrated the hell out of him. He wished he could go back to life before he had heard those moans in the dark that had unleashed all of these ideas into his head.

Changkyun sighed and shed his clothes, finally stepping into a stream of hissing water. Thankfully the water was still hot even after the extended time those two had spent in here. As he tipped his head back to wet his hair, Hoseok's muscular body flashed in his mind. Then Minhyuk. Lithe, beautiful Minhyuk. Standing right where he stood now, only a few minutes ago. Minhyuk, who might have grabbed Hoseok's hips to pull him close, then pressed his mouth against Hoseok's lips. Hoseok, whose arms would have easily encircled Minhyuk, his hands moving up and down his back.

Changkyun felt a swoop in his belly and quickly opened his eyes. He exhaled harshly — _what_ _was that_? There was no denying Hoseok and Minhyuk were both incredibly attractive people (let's face it they all were — that's why they were in this line of work), but he did not expect to have images of the two of them with their hands all over each other flashing before his eyes — and worse — turning him on.

Changkyun roughly shampooed his hair, then placed a hand on the wall to steady himself while the water cascaded over his head. He breathed slowly and deliberately, trying to calm down. But it just wouldn’t work, the thoughts tumbled over each other desperately. What exactly were they up to in here? Jacking each other off? Blowing each other? Something more? Each image floated through Changkyun's mind, each hotter than the last and he felt himself growing hard as he rinsed the soap from his body.

He could imagine Minhyuk gently biting Hoseok's neck — maybe not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him gasp. Hoseok seemed like he would be a caring sort of lover, holding Minhyuk close and teasing over his nipples while he kissed him slowly. Maybe Hoseok would turn Minhyuk so his back was flush against his own muscular chest. Then he'd wrap his arms around him, one hand on his chest to press him close, the other trailing down to grasp Minhyuk's dick.

Changkyun felt his hand wrap around his own very hard dick, stroking slowly while water rippled down his body.

In his mind, Minhyuk was being stroked by Hoseok's thick, calloused palm. Pleasure took hold of Minhyuk as he let his head fall back onto Hoseok’s shoulder, his eyes drifting shut. As the water trailed down their skin, Hoseok's hand moved along Minhyuk's length, thumb trailing in a circle over the tip, then back down to the base, over and over. He picked up speed until Minhyuk was desperately digging his fingers into Hoseok's arm, so close to completion. Finally, his back arched and his body trembled as he spurted over the shower floor and into Hoseok's hand.

Into Changkyun's hand. Changkyun's orgasm bubbled up and broke through in waves as he came, cum messily painting the wall of the shower. Changkyun let out a shuddered breath as the aftershocks rippled through him. What the hell was that, and how was it so hot? He let himself catch his breath before rinsing himself and the shower wall off, all traces of his little fantasy washed down the drain.

What had he just done? Jacked off, not just to a fellow member but to two of them fooling around with each other? Changkyun buried his face in his hands and swore under his breath. This was not okay. It felt so good — but it was dangerous. If he kept this up, he’d say something or make a move on one of them, possibly making things awkward as hell. And they all had to work together for a long time.

The devil’s advocate in his brain helpfully pointed out that it was two members getting it on that had started all this in the first place — if they were getting a piece and not being weird about it, why couldn’t he? Changkyun shook his head vigorously as he shut the water off, as though he could shake off these circling thoughts as easily as the water droplets from his hair.

A few minutes later he came face to face with one of the main characters of his fantasy; it was hard not to when they shared a room.

"Good shower?" Minhyuk asked casually from his bed, not looking up from whatever he was doing on his phone.

"Mmm-hmm," Changkyun murmured, carefully choosing not to react to the irony of the question. He threw his clothes in the laundry basket and crawled straight into bed, avoiding having to look at his roommate. He drew the blanket right up over his head and curled up into a ball.

“Night Kyunnie, I love you,” he heard Minhyuk say, something he often said before they went to sleep.

“I love you too,” Changkyun replied, so that he wouldn’t give Minhyuk a hint that something was bothering him more than anything else. That was the worst part of all this: not being able to say anything to his friend, who was now the subject of his desires as well. He buried his head in his pillow, and willed himself to sleep, just to escape the confusion, if only for a little while.


	3. Bed

Since Hoseok had his own room, it made far more sense for Minhyuk to steal away down there, rather than for Hoseok to visit Minhyuk in his bed. But Changkyun spent enough time outside the dorm on his own schedules or working at the studio that it was certainly possible. The thought of Hoseok and Minhyuk lying pressed up against each other just on the other side of his headboard made Changkyun hard. Really hard.

As Changkyun imagined it, Hoseok would lean down over Minhyuk, one hand on either side of his head, while Minhyuk's hands traced over each curve of Hoseok's arms, chest and abs. Those damn perfect abs. He would slide his hands around to grasp Hoseok's back and pull him down closer. Of course they'd both be hard, and face to face like this, their erections would be touching. Minhyuk would reach down and grasp the both of them together in his hands, wrapping his long fingers around them both to provide just the right amount of friction. It would feel better with a bit of lube —

Changkyun reached for the bottle tucked between the headboard and his pillow and squeezed a bit into his palm before returning his hand to his own cock.

Now lubed up, Hoseok moaned as he thrust against Minhyuk's dick and hands at the same time. Minhyuk whimpered Hoseok's name as he pumped along, matching Hoseok's rhythm and speed so as to bring them both to the edge.

"Ahhh...Fuck!" Changkyun sighed in pleasure as cum filled his hand.

His fantasies of Hoseok and Minhyuk were getting a little more intense each time, but damn they were getting him off. Sometimes he fantasized about them together, sometimes it was one or both of them with himself. He tried so hard to think about things that used to arouse him, but nothing was as satisfying anymore. Every once in a while he finally just gave in and hoped it would relieve the pressure, if only for a little while. But so far the desire just kept coming back. At least he had managed to keep it from spreading to include his other teammates. Something about knowing Minhyuk and Hoseok had already indulged in this way with each other made it better? Easier? Changkyun wasn’t sure, but was grateful the fantasies seemed to be contained to just those two, at least for now. He sighed. Something was going to have to give soon though. Every time he looked at Minhyuk or Hoseok there was a chance he would feel guilt, arousal, or just affection — or all three at once. 

Changkyun cleaned himself up, thankful for the privacy of an empty room while Minhyuk was out late finishing up some filming for a personal schedule. It would probably be another hour before he got home, so Changkyun wandered elsewhere in the dorm to look for someone to hang out with.

Hoseok was in the gym, which was hardly surprising. Changkyun paused in passing, taking in the sight of Hoseok's broad back while he completed his reps. He had just imagined that back — specifically with Minhyuk's hands all over it — up in his room. And here it was so close. Why not just reach out and touch it for himself?

Changkyun swallowed. Having fantasies to jerk off to was one thing, but actually putting his hands or his mouth on the real Hoseok was very much another. Somehow Changkyun felt shy and inadequate at the thought. Hoseok so often acted like the real maknae of the group, child-like and so open with his heart, creating a stark contrast with his well-built body. Changkyun wasn't quite sure how to handle both at the same time. He might wonder what it was like to touch and lick and kiss and bite all over Hoseok's skin, but it was meaningless if he didn't bring Hoseok pleasure in return. For a heartbeat, Changkyun felt envious of Minhyuk and how he had somehow managed to figure it out.

Minhyuk. He had been fine with kissing him that one time when Changkyun was feeling vulnerable. Would he be ok with more? Changkyun twisted his fingers together and fidgeted with his hands as he watched Hoseok work through his reps. What if he made a bolder move and Minhyuk freaked out? It would be so awkward, and devastating. But would he really react like that? Minhyuk loved him, said so almost every night. So maybe if opened up to him, it might feel…natural? Maybe. At the least Minhyuk probably wouldn’t hate him afterwards, and could forget about the whole thing if it turned out to be a mistake. Maybe.

Changkyun dropped his hands to his side and moved on, lest Hoseok notice him staring at him (and probably scold him for not joining in the workout). Instead he found Hyungwon and Kihyun sharing a pot of ramen in the kitchen. Changkyun didn't have to say a word before Kihyun waved a pair of chopsticks at him, gesturing for him to sit down and join them. For the most part Changkyun just listened to them chatter on about the latest staff-related gossip while he slurped up his noodles noisily.

"Minhyuk texted, he says he'll be home soon," Kihyun reported after checking his phone. "You guys wanna watch something on Netflix?"

"Yeah sure," Changkyun said noncommittally. He rose and started to gather up the dishes, silently volunteering to clean up, just to try to distract himself and keep his hands busy. As he turned on the water and watched the soap suds build up in the ramen pot, Hyungwon appeared beside him.

“You wash, I’ll rinse,” he said. Changkyun just nodded. “Everything ok? You seem far away.”

Changkyun smirked, and just bumped Hyungwon’s shoulder with his forehead as if to say, “I’m not fine, but I don’t really want to talk about it.” Hyungwon studied Changkyun’s face for a few agonizing moments, but didn’t press any further. They quickly finished up and found Kihyun already on the couch upstairs, flicking through program options.

Changkyun didn't really care what they watched. It would just be nice to be surrounded by his hyungs before he dozed off for the night. Hyungwon dropped down beside Kihyun on the couch while Changkyun found a spot on the floor, drawing his knees up to his chin and tucking his hands away between his legs. 

They were only a few minutes into the program when Hoseok wandered into the room, fresh out of the shower and wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. Hoseok caught Changkyun's eyes as they flickered over to him.

"What are we watching?" he asked, which was met with shushing from Kihyun and Hyungwon. He would have to figure it out on his own.

Hoseok lowered himself onto the floor next to Changkyun, who froze for a moment, but then relaxed and let his head fall onto Hoseok's shoulder. He smelt so good from the shower. Before Changkyun even realized what he was doing, he gave Hoseok's arm a little nibble. He felt Hoseok sit up a little straighter and give the tiniest gasp, but he didn't pull away or reprimand the maknae.

Things Changkyun suddenly wanted to say ran through his mind. _I like the way you hold me. Can I take you to bed right now? How do you like to be touched?_ It was both a comfort and torture being this close to Hoseok when Changkyun had such curious, wanting thoughts about him. His legs started to bounce with nervous, restless energy.

“Hey,” Hoseok whispered, reaching an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders and pulling him tight against his chest. Changkyun relaxed into the embrace. He might still have a million questions and what-if’s to fight, but he had done enough of that tonight. Hoseok was right here with him now — best to focus on that. 

The next thing he knew, he heard Minhyuk's voice as he felt his own hair brushing against his forehead. "Adorable."

Changkyun jolted awake for a moment, confused, and Minhyuk cooed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Changkyun came to his senses as he realized he'd fallen asleep leaning up against Hoseok while the others watched the show. It made Changkyun feel so secure and comfortable — no wonder Minhyuk had chosen Hoseok as the member he'd like to be his bed that time they played the Pepero game.

"Did you just get home?"

"Mmmhm, a little while ago," Minhyuk answered. "You should go to bed baby."

Changkyun slid down to put his head into Hoseok's lap while he curled up into a ball. "Hoseokie is my bed," he mumbled.

"Cute," Hoseok chuckled as he stroked Changkyun's arm.

Minhyuk settled on the floor in front of Changkyun, and pet his leg reassuringly. "Ok baby, you can sleep there — but just a bit longer, then I’m putting you in your real bed," he said, just before Kihyun shushed him to be quiet.


	4. Nighttime

It was late, nearly 4am when Changkyun returned from his studio. It was one of those nights where he and his crew had hit a good flow, and the song they had been focusing on felt nearly complete. He felt cautiously optimistic it would be deemed good enough for inclusion in an upcoming album, and not left to languish and gather dust like so many of the members’ other self-produced tracks.

The dorm was quiet when he got home, and after washing up he dressed only in a pair of underwear and headed straight for his room, more than ready to crash. He opened the door as quietly as possible, expecting Minhyuk to already be asleep. Minhyuk was indeed in his bed, and the lights were off, but there was some subtle movement — a rustling of sheets — and some laboured breathing. Changkyun froze and felt his stomach swoop as he realized quite quickly that Minhyuk was jacking off. The noises stopped abruptly as Minhyuk must have realized he was no longer alone.

Changkyun knew he should just get into bed and forget what he just heard, but the thought of Minhyuk lying on the other side of his headboard with a hard-on made his insides burn. This wasn't a fantasy, Minhyuk was only a couple steps away from him, lying there hard and looking for release. His heart was pounding and he felt blood heading for his pelvis. He could pretend that he heard nothing and hope Minhyuk wouldn't feel awkward...or he could help Minhyuk to finish. To hell with it, Changkyun thought. He was sick of being tortured by his own thoughts. Maybe if he faced them, they’d leave his system, he thought, even while doubting that could possibly be true.

Changkyun approached Minhyuk's bed cautiously, his heart pounding. "Minhyukie?" he asked, quietly announcing his intention to get into Minhyuk's bed.

"Changkyun — ummm," Minhyuk hesitated, probably not wanting him to lie down and try to cuddle him while he had a hard-on. As Changkyun slipped under the blanket, Minhyuk backed away. 

"It's ok," Changkyun said quickly before Minhyuk could protest, "Let me help you." Minhyuk made a noise of confusion, not understanding Changkyun's intention at first, until Changkyun placed his hand on Minhyuk's chest and slowly ran it down Minhyuk's bare torso. He loved the feeling of Minhyuk's warm skin, of having it all to himself.

Minhyuk tensed a little while he processed the fact that Changkyun wasn't just stumbling into an awkward situation while looking for cuddle — no he knew exactly what he was doing here. "Let me help you feel good. Please? I want to."

Minhyuk started to relax a bit as the younger's hand soothed reassuringly over his body, so Changkyun inched a little closer, until he could reach Minhyuk's neck with his mouth. He gently started to kiss and suck, being careful about how Minhyuk had told him that one time not to leave any marks. He was rewarded with a sharp inhale followed by a shaky exhale as Minhyuk arched his head back against the pillow. Delight spread through Changkyun’s chest as he felt how Minhyuk was giving into him and reacting to his touch. 

Changkyun's hand wandered down Minhyuk's abdomen just above his cock. "Can I touch you?" he asked, his voice even deeper than usual.

"Are...are you sure you want to do this?" Minhyuk whispered. They had cuddled and hugged countless times, kissed even, but hands below the waist was new territory.

But Changkyun was more than sure. He had thought about this moment so many times and wasn't about to let it slip away now.

"Absolutely I'm sure."

"Then yes. Yes, please."

With the permission, Changkyun finally slid his hand down and pressed it along the length of Minhyuk's firm dick. It was so silky smooth and hot in his hand. Minhyuk let out a small gasp at the touch. Changkyun carefully traced his fingers up and down the length, somewhat in disbelief that he was finally touching his friend in this way. In the dark it felt so intimate; he was grateful for Minhyuk's trust.

Done with his gentle explorations, Changkyun repositioned himself to get a better grip and he began to move his hand up and down Minhyuk's cock. Minhyuk's hips lifted up to meet Changkyun's hand, asking for friction and guiding him towards the right rhythm.

"Mmm...yes Kyunnie, oh my god, that feels good," he mumbled. Precome wet the tip of Minhyuk's dick, and Changkyun smeared it over the head with his thumb, the wetness enhancing the slide of his hand. Changkyun thought for a moment whether he should get some lube but Minhyuk seemed to be enjoying this just fine, and he didn't want to stop.

Changkyun could feel Minhyuk writhing in pleasure next to him, his back arched and head digging backwards into the pillow. Between that and the quiet noises Minhyuk was letting out, Changkyun himself was growing harder by the second. He set that aside for now. He could deal with that after he took care of Minhyuk.

Changkyun kept steadily pumping his hand over Minhyuk's length, occasionally nipping and kissing at Minhyuk's neck or chest, whatever skin he could reach. His own hard-on started to dig into Minhyuk's thigh, and feeling this, Minhyuk pressed his leg more tightly between Changkyun's, inviting him to use him for friction and Changkyun immediately let his hips roll in response.

They moved together like this, chasing their pleasure and panting quietly in the dark.

"Fuck, Changkyun I'm getting close," Minhyuk breathed.

Changkyun increased the speed of his hand ever so slightly and whispered, "Yes baby, I’ve got you."

With a strangled groan Minhyuk tensed and spilled onto his abs and all over Changkyun's hand. Minhyuk grabbed onto Changkyun's shoulder and squeezed hard as he rode out his orgasm. Fuck, he is so beautiful like this, Changkyun thought, gently pumping Minhyuk through until he was done. When Minhyuk finally stilled, breathing hard, he slid his hand up and off Minhyuk's dick, bringing with it quite a bit of cum. Finally shimmying out of his underwear, Changkyun used the fabric to wipe up his hand, and made a motion to clean Minhyuk up as well but Minhyuk reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could. Changkyun froze for a moment, thinking he had done something wrong, terrified that Minhyuk was going to declare all of this a mistake or something. Instead Minhyuk said, "Not yet. I want you to come on my chest."

Changkyun's eyes grew wide for a moment, but he barely hesitated before repositioning himself so that he was on his knees straddling Minhyuk. Changkyun finally put his hand on his own dick and worked it just how he liked. Minhyuk's hands wandered over Changkyun's body, grasping his thighs, his ass, his hips. He held on tightly while Changkyun pumped his fist over his cock, loving the way Changkyun looked above him. 

Changkyun didn't give any warning when he came. Minhyuk just heard Changkyun grunt with urgency, then felt the warm cum hitting his skin, scattered from his sternum all the way down to his belly button. Minhyuk gasped a little and moaned when he felt it, his fingers clamping onto Changkyun's hips. Changkyun’s movements slowed and he collapsed on the bed next to him. 

"Baby that was so hot," Minhyuk sighed in satisfaction, emphasizing each word enthusiastically.

"You liked it?" Changkyun asked, and he could sense Minhyuk nodding next to him. "Good. I liked it too."

Minhyuk gave Changkyun a few moments to recover. While he was very pleasantly surprised at what just happened, he couldn't say that he found it all that unexpected. Changkyun was getting pretty comfortable with Minhyuk when it came to skinship lately, even seeking it out more often. The nights they had cuddled and slept together, and especially the time Changkyun needily kissed and clung to him was a strong indication that Changkyun was looking for more physical affection and felt comfortable asking Minhyuk to provide it. 

"Ok don't fall asleep before you clean me up," Minhyuk teased.

Changkyun chuckled a little, "Right, of course, sorry." He found some tissues and together they wiped up the cum spread over Minhyuk's torso. When the task was done Minhyuk pulled Changkyun down next to him, signaling that he was welcome to sleep in his bed tonight. Changkyun gratefully accepted. He felt warm and sated, with his precious Minhyuk so close.

"Oh my god, let's sleep now," Minhyuk begged, though Changkyun hadn't said a word. He just happily buried his face in Minhyuk's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist.


	5. Play

As his alarm went off, Changkyun woke to a jumble of feelings that included deep satisfaction, relief, excitement and a little apprehension.

Minhyuk was sleeping soundly beside him, the blanket tugged down to his waist, revealing the place where Changkyun had come just a few hours ago. _Finally,_ was his first thought. His second was — _god I hope we_ _can do that again._

Changkyun silenced the alarm and placed a gentle nibble on Minhyuk’s shoulder to wake him up. The older was disoriented for a moment, coming out of a deep sleep, but when he saw Changkyun next to him, he immediately enveloped him in his arms. Changkyun felt warm delight spread through his chest and he instinctively reciprocated, letting his hands wrap around Minhyuk’s waist.

“Thanks for last night baby,” Minhyuk murmured, nuzzling the top of his head. “You took care of me so well.”

“You liked it?” Changkyun asked tentatively.

“Mmhmm. It’s okay to do that from time to time, if you need to. I mean, it’s okay with me.”

Changkyun was at a loss for words, managing only to giggle a little with delight.

Minhyuk smiled at the devastating cuteness. “C’mon, Kihyun’s going to be knocking on that door any minute.” 

On the outside it was like nothing had happened. No one was the wiser as they quickly showered, dressed, threw together bags and were herded off to the airport for an early morning flight. Cameras and fans pressed in from the van all the way to the gate, making an already tedious task with only a few of hours sleep that much more disorienting. Thank goodness for staff shepherding them along and making coffee magically appear in one's hand.

Finally settled on the flight, Minhyuk tapped Jooheon on the shoulder and yanked down his face mask. "Hey, switch seats with me," he said with a nod. 

"How come?" Jooheon asked.

"I wanna sit next to Changkyun."

Changkyun looked up innocently, taking out one of his airpods. He was slightly embarrassed Minhyuk was making a minor deal out of this and putting him at the centre of attention, but he stayed quiet. For once Jooheon didn't pout and complied with a shrug.

Minhyuk sighed happily as he sunk into the seat next to Changkyun.

"Miss me already?" Changkyun teased.

"Yes actually," Minhyuk shot back. "I intend on sleeping through this flight and I need to use you as a pillow."

"Hyungwon doesn't make a good enough pillow?" Changkyun mused, referring to Minhyuk's former seat partner, who Jooheon was now buckling up next to.

"Sometimes. But today I want you," Minhyuk stated, playing the part of the diva quite well.

"Fine, fine," Changkyun gave in, as if he really had a choice in the matter, or even minded.

Changkyun used one hand to replace his airpod, while Minhyuk took a hold of the other and snuggled down into his shoulder. 

\--

Thanks to dozing off the flight passed in the blink of an eye. Another run through the airport, and they were split off from their luggage, it being whisked away to meet them later at their hotel while they carried on to the venue for rehearsals. These went well, with no technical problems. The team felt good today, running through their 5-song set with a good balance of familiarity and energy. With a start like this they could look forward to tomorrow's show with few worries.

High on the relief of having the day’s schedule out of the way and the prospect of an evening off, Minhyuk was energetically discussing places to eat with Kihyun while the rest of them gathered up their personal belongings.

"I'm sorry guys, I know you're a bit sweaty and looking forward to a rest but we need you all to film a brief greeting message for an upcoming program," their manager said, approaching the group with a videographer next to him. "We can't really put it off because the network needs the file by 5pm today. It'll just take a few minutes."

"Of course, it's no problem," Hyunwoo said.

"Yup, we can do this quick," Jooheon chimed in. 

Minhyuk broke off his conversation with Kihyun and bounded over to Changkyun, grabbing him around the shoulders from behind. The seven expertly assembled in a familiar cluster.

While the videographer set up the frame and adjusted the light and sound settings, the manager went over the messaging with them quickly. Jooheon would take the lead and the others would simply chime in at the appropriate moments. It was simple, and they had done it countless times before. While Jooheon went through his lines, Minhyuk clutched at Changkyun, periodically to try pinching a nipple. Changkyun instinctively batted his hand away and put his hand over his chest to protect himself, but Minhyuk had a game he liked and would not relent. Hoseok glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Once Changkyun had defended his nipples satisfactorily, Minhyuk went after a new target. Keeping one arm around Changkyun's shoulders, he snaked the other around his waist, and let his hand dip downwards towards Changkyun's dick. He tried to dodge, but Minhyuk held him steady. This culminated in Changkyun squirming and swearing under his breath while Minhyuk did a fairly decent job of palming his crotch and while firmly grasping his upper body.

It was far too much, particularly for Kihyun, who swatted at Minhyuk and hissed, "Knock it off, we're still working here. Focus up." Hoseok finally looked in their direction.

"Sorry, I’m sorry," Minhyuk offered to them both, releasing Changkyun from the lewd hold and innocently placing his hands on Changkyun's shoulders instead. Hoseok held his gaze on them both, and Minhyuk shrugged in apology while Changkyun flushed. The youngest felt like Minhyuk’s playfulness was nothing out of the ordinary for him, but the way Hoseok looked at them — it was like he _knew_ what they had done the night before.

"Ok we're ready to go here," the manager cued. Jooheon managed the lines in one take, and Minhyuk kept it together long enough for them to get through the twenty second greeting.

As soon as their manager was satisfied, and had quickly reminded them of the next day's schedule, Changkyun turned around to get his revenge on Minhyuk. He spun around, grabbed the back of Minhyuk's head with his hand and popped a kiss right on Minhyuk's mouth before he could even register what was happening. Minhyuk sputtered as Changkyun waggled his head in triumph, swaggering off before Minhyuk could retaliate.

"Uugh, right in front of my salad," Hyungwon said nonchalantly as he walked past, gathering up Kihyun quickly before the sputtering member could say anything.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo hadn't seemed to notice, but Hoseok was starting at Minhyuk intently, and without laughing.

"What?" Minhyuk asked innocently. "We're just a little rambunctious; we just need to go run around a little."

"Maybe you two need something a little more intense than running?" Hoseok muttered quietly into Minhyuk's ear, clapping a hand onto his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. Then he leaned in, and in a more serious tone said so only Minhyuk could hear, “Or maybe you’ve already gone there?”

Minhyuk glanced over at Changkyun, who was downing a bottle of water.

Hoseok took this in, and the intensity in his voice increased, even as he kept it to barely more than a whisper. “You know there’s a time and place for that sort of thing, and while we’re surrounded by staff and cameras is not one of them.” 

Minhyuk blinked a couple of times, then pursed his lips and nodded. Hoseok was right, of course. Their arrangement was safe from the judgment of others and the reprimands that would come from management because they kept it dead separate from their work. If Changkyun was edging into that territory, there would have to be some ground rules.

“I know. It’s new. We both just got a little carried away. I’ll fix it.”

Satisfied, Hoseok squeezed Minhyuk’s shoulder one more time and started to move away. Minhyuk grabbed his arm. “Hey, is it ok? With you I mean?”

“Are you asking if I’m jealous?” Hoseok scoffed gently and shook his head. “I love you all the same. Just be careful okay?”

Minhyuk nodded, a small reassured smile emerging on his face and he let go of Hoseok’s arm. Changkyun eased his way back over to him. “Everything good?”

“Of course! Sorry I overdid it there,” Minhyuk said, taking Hoseok’s warnings to heart quickly.

“Did you get in trouble?” Changkyun teased.

“A bit, but it’s all okay. Let’s talk later,” he said, which sparked a bit of nervous curiosity in Changkyun. Was Hoseok mad at the two of them? Was it just for fooling around during work, or was it for fooling around...period? Did he somehow find out about last night? Changkyun groaned inwardly. He had only just managed to scratch the surface with Minhyuk — were there complications already? Having a sexual relationship with his teammates was clearly going to take some navigating. There had to be a way Minhyuk and Hoseok had managed to do what they did behind closed doors without anyone finding out, and without it negatively affecting their work, or the group’s dynamic. He supposed Hoseok’s warning was related to this — reminding Minhyuk of whatever rules they laid out — rules he was probably going to have to learn if he wanted more of what he had last night. And he definitely wanted more. 

Changkyun found himself distracted by such thoughts as the group sorted out their plans for the evening. Hoseok and Hyunwoo announced their intentions to hit the gym before dinner; the two of them gathered their belongings and headed off on their own. Jooheon decided to go shopping with a couple of staff members before the stores closed and said he would grab something to eat later. The remaining four members decided dinner was the highest priority, and after making sure no other staff wanted to tag along, they departed for a restaurant of Kihyun’s choosing. 

Settling in to the restaurant they were in high spirits, laughing and joking as they ordered far too much food, even without the group's two biggest eaters present. As soon as the food came and the table seemed overflowing, Kihyun insisted they take a group selfie.

"But I'm hungryyyyy!" Hyungwon whined.

"You’re already half full just from reading the menu," Kihyun shot back. “Besides it's for Monbebe.”

Minhyuk threw his arm around Changkyun and pulled him into the frame, shaking him a little to make him cheer up for the photo. Kihyun took what seemed like about 20 photos.

"Are you done yet," Hyungwon grimaced through his smile.

"Okay," Kihyun relented, scrolling back through the photos to check his work. He had to be satisfied though, as the other three were already digging in hungrily and finally a few moments of quiet fell over the table.

Minhyuk was a few bites in when he felt a hand on his bare knee. Changkyun was next to him, sipping a drink nonchalantly, as if his hand was acting totally without his knowledge. That’s fine, it’s just normal skinship, Minhyuk thought as he chewed, Hoseok’s words of warning still very fresh in his mind. Then the hand started to move upwards, slipping underneath the leg of his shorts and Minhyuk lost his calm as he instinctively pulled back. Hyungwon and Kihyun were engaged in some commentary about the merits of various side dishes and didn't seem to notice. Changkyun merely withdrew his hand, his face completely unaffected.

 _That kid_ , Minhyuk thought. First the kiss and now feeling him up at dinner. Was it really just the night before that he had slipped into Minhyuk's bed and gotten him off? Minhyuk felt his groin ache a little at the memory and wondered if Changkyun was already as eager as he was for another round. With a glance at Kihyun and Hyungwon to make sure they were still absorbed in their conversation, Minhyuk dropped his own hand under the table and curled it around Changkyun's thigh. Changkyun smirked, just the tiniest bit, as if to say, I knew you couldn't resist. Minhyuk's eyes narrowed as he slid his hand towards Changkyun's crotch without hesitation. Changkyun's composure burst into a fit of alarming laughter, which immediately drew the attention of Kihyun and Hyungwon.

"Oi! You two quit messing around, we're in public for goodness sake," Kihyun reprimanded. "It's just like this afternoon, what's gotten into you two?" 

"Yeah guys, it’s not _hard_ to behave yourselves at the dinner table." Hyungwon drawled, calmly making light fun of Kihyun while letting the dirty double meaning hang in the air.

Minhyuk and Kihyun started bickering, while it occurred to Changkyun for a moment that Hyungwon might know far more about what went on behind closed dorm doors than he let on.

“We’ll finish this later,” Minhyuk said in a low voice just to Changkyun.

And just to torture Minhyuk a little bit more the youngest replied, “I hope so.” 

Much to Kihyun's relief, the two of them managed to keep their hands to themselves for the rest of the meal. Back at the hotel they found their separate rooms, a perk that came along with their increasing success and seniority. It was a nice development for those who preferred to unwind alone or who were sensitive sleepers, though sometimes a little boring.

Changkyun had just stretched out on top of his bed and was thinking about whether he should text Minhyuk, “My room or yours?” when there was a knock on the door. He groaned as he got up to answer it. Maybe their manager or a staff member with new instructions for tomorrow or something. Instead, it was Minhyuk.

"I knew it. You missed me already." Changkyun said flatly as Minhyuk slipped right past him and into the room. Changkyun had just let the door fall closed behind him when Minhyuk's lips were suddenly on his own. 

"You were driving — me wild — this afternoon — and then — at dinner — you know," Minhyuk scolded between kisses, his hands grasping at Changkyun's t-shirt.

"I think Kihyun was the one we were making crazy," Changkyun teased as Minhyuk nuzzled his lips against the younger's neck, his hands firm on Changkyun's hips.

Minhyuk pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't mention Kihyun right now, I'm about to fuck you."

Changkyun raised both eyebrows with genuine shock, making Minhyuk laugh a little. But he quickly regained his composure, hands still firmly holding Changkyun. "But seriously, I liked last night, and I want to do it again." Minhyuk blinked unevenly as he stared at Changkyun and the younger's heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck yes," Changkyun breathed. "God I'm so glad you asked."

Minhyuk pulled Changkyun towards him, so their pelvises touched, and smiled. "Good. I'm going to treat you so well, baby." He slipped a hand round to the small of Changkyun's back and kissed him, a little less urgently than before, lips parting but taking their time to explore. After a few moments, Minhyuk pulled back and grasped the hem of Changkyun's shirt, lifting it up over his head. Changkyun reveled in the simple motion, and in how Minhyuk's hands were immediately all over his neck, then exploring his chest and abs.

"We have a concert tomorrow, so absolutely no marks," Minhyuk warned.

"Yes sir," Changkyun teased, but then relented as Minhyuk looked scarily serious. This must be one of those rules-for-fucking-your-teammate, he thought. "Ok, ok, no marks I got it, promise."

"Good." Satisfied, Minhyuk pulled Changkyun by the waistband over to the bed and motioned for him to lay down. Minhyuk followed him onto the bed, starting at Changkyun's feet, looking up at Changkyun like he was trying to figure out which part to devour first. That look alone made his skin tingle. Minhyuk slowly crawled up Changkyun's body until they were face-to-face. Just as he thought Minhyuk was going to kiss him again, he moved away and grazed his lips along Changkyun's ear instead, taking his bare earlobe into his mouth. He kissed gently at Changkyun's jawline, then down the softest parts of his neck, then along each collarbone. He continued like this down the length of his torso, worshipping, looking for the younger's most sensitive spots, the ones that made him gasp and moan. Along his sternum and over each nipple — too sensitive, it turned out — then down that sweet line between his abs.

By now Changkyun was more than half hard. Minhyuk settled himself between the younger’s legs, then tugged the waistband of his shorts and underwear down. Changkyun lifted his hips to help Minhyuk divest him of the garments, and his erection sprang out satisfyingly.

If Minhyuk had looked hungry before, that was nothing compared to his expression when he saw Changkyun's firm dick right in front of his face. Minhyuk wasted no time in getting his mouth on Changkyun's cock, taking in almost all of it right away. Changkyun cried out, high at first, then deeper as the shock went away and pleasure set in. With eyes closed Minhyuk exquisitely explored Changkyun's length, taking in as much as he could until the tip of his dick hit the back of his throat, thoroughly coating it with thick saliva. He teased around the head, then sank back down around the length, sucking gently, then hard. The younger let his hand wander into Minhyuk's hair, getting an extra thrill from watching his long-desired friend work between his legs. Minhyuk applied suction with his cheeks as his tongue stroked up and down and Changkyun mewled.

Finally, he let go of Changkyun with a pop, and straightened up, revealing an unmistakable bulge in his crotch. He reached into his pocket and tossed a small bottle of lube onto the bed next to Changkyun. Then he swiftly removed his own shirt and shorts, revealing one very firm dick.

Changkyun picked up the lube. "Is this for you, or me?"

"Whichever you'd like," Minhyuk said easily, moving to straddle Changkyun, their erections brushing up against each other. Minhyuk took both of their lengths in his large hand and stroked them together lazily. Changkyun dropped the lube, forgotten for the moment as he grabbed Minhyuk's hips and thrust upwards against him. They rolled their hips together, working out a rhythm. It held for a minute or two, but for Changkyun the friction just wasn't enough, especially after having his dick in Minhyuk’s warm, wet mouth earlier.

Suddenly Minhyuk let go and fell down onto the bed beside him, taking up the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount on his hand. Minhyuk reached down between his own legs, and instead of grabbing his dick, he bypassed it and went for something deeper. Changkyun only needed a second to realize Minhyuk was fingering himself.

Hand on his own cock, Changkyun sat up for a better view. Minhyuk didn't look shy at all as he let Changkyun watch him circle his hole gently, savouring the sensation, before teasing his own entrance with a finger. Changkyun was torn between wanting to ask Minhyuk to let him do that for him, and continuing to watch. For now, he opted for the latter. Minhyuk easily slipped in two fingers, head tilted back against the pillow and moaning as he sunk into the feeling.

"Does that feel good?" Changkyun asked. It was absolutely obvious that it did, but he wanted to hear Minhyuk say it.

"Oh yes," Minhyuk breathed. He continued like this for a minute, while Changkyun slowly stroked his own cock.

“Fuck you look so sexy,” Changkyun uttered, taking in the sight of Minhyuk sprawled out in pleasure before him. It was wild that he was finally here after dreaming of something like this for so long. Minhyuk seemed to like the compliment and moaned in reply.

After a few more strokes he removed his fingers and pulled Changkyun towards him by the wrist with one hand while he retrieved the lube with the other.

"I want you," Minhyuk stated, squeezing more lube onto his hand before wrapping that hand around Changkyun's length. Until that moment, Changkyun hadn't been completely sure how far they would be going tonight, but now it was clear. And Changkyun felt his heart swell a little at how much Minhyuk trusted him, and pride at the secret they would now share. As Minhyuk stroked him, Changkyun leaned down and kissed Minhyuk full on the mouth. They kissed deeply, tongues mingling, breath lost.

Finally Minhyuk pushed him away a little and guided Changkyun's cock down to his entrance. He teased the rim a little bit with Changkyun's cock before positioning him against his hole properly.

"Take your time, Changkyunnie," Minhyuk said quietly, "Go slowly."

Changkyun nodded and echoed the words Minhyuk had said to him earlier. "Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you."

Changkyun watched Minhyuk's face carefully as he pushed forward, into a hot, wet and tight space. He felt Minhyuk's muscles, too tight at first, open up as he gently thrust in, and Changkyun slipped inside up to the hilt.

"Oh, fuck," Changkyun gasped at how tightly Minhyuk clenched around him. “Is this okay?”

"So good. Oh Kyunnie, please, please move,” Minhyuk was practically begging, his hands clawing gently at his back. “I want you so bad." 

Changkyun held himself up at the elbows, so their torsos were touching, Minhyuk's dick between them. Minhyuk's hands grasped Changkyun's ass, providing some guidance as to how fast and hard he wanted to be fucked.

As it turned out, Minhyuk was just as vocal during sex as he was in everyday life. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a string of "oh fuck” and "please, yes" as Changkyun rolled his hips over and over. Being inside Minhyuk was so warm and enveloping, pulling on every nerve in Changkyun's dick, and radiating up his core. With each thrust the tension built up higher and higher.

It was too good — Changkyun wasn’t going to last much longer, and he wanted the release to overtake him so badly. "Minhyuk I'm so close!"

Minhyuk gasped "Yes, please," as he grabbed his own dick and jerked his hand up and down expertly. In seconds Minhyuk had white cum spurting out of his cock while he gave a deep continuous moan. His back arched and he came up off the bed as his orgasm took him. Changkyun felt all of the muscles holding his dick suddenly tighten and he exploded inside of Minhyuk, crying out in his deep voice, bright sparkling waves of pleasure bursting everywhere.

Changkyun trembled into Minhyuk below him as aftershocks rolled through him. Minhyuk responded by petting his head sweetly. Once Changkyun had recovered a little, he slowly withdrew from Minhyuk and collapsed on the bed next to him.

"Oh my god," Changkyun said, emphasizing every word. "That was so good." He said it as though he hardly could believe it himself.

Minhyuk responded with something between a sigh and a laugh, proud of and amused by what they just accomplished together. After a few moments to catch his breath, Minhyuk cleaned himself up with some tissue from the nightstand.

"I'm glad, I wasn't sure how far you would want to go."

“The thought of having sex with you has been driving me crazy for weeks. Ever since..." Changkyun stopped short.

"Ever since what?"

"Well, I kinda overheard something once in the middle of the night when I got up to get water. I think you might have been getting with Hoseok." 

Minhyuk burst out with a sort harsh laugh, covering his mouth immediately as his eyes went wide and face went red.

"Oh my god, that's so embarrassing."

Changkyun appreciated how precious that was, while thinking to himself, _I was just inside you, how can you possibly be embarrassed?_

"No it was so hot! I couldn't stop thinking about it. Really." Changkyun admitted, though that barely even scratched the surface of his weeks-long preoccupation with the subject. "I'm so glad we did this."

"Really?" Minhyuk slowly uncovered his face.

"Mmm-hmmm," Changkyun nodded.

"Me too."

Good, Changkyun thought as he pulled back, because there's no way I could go back now. Except…

“But, what about Hoseok? Is he…you know, ok with us doing this? When you two also…”

“Hoseok believes love should flow like water,” Minhyuk sighed happily. “And he loves each of us. He’d have any of us, if they wanted it. He doesn’t see relationships in terms of labels or boundaries, just love and affection.”

“He said that?” 

“Well…something like that. He’s more poetic about it. Ask him sometime.”

“I will.”

“Point is, no, we’re good. We’re all good.” Minhyuk reached over to pat Changkyun’s chest, and the younger smiled gratefully.


	6. Mirror

As he walked home from the studio, Changkyun tilted his face upwards to better feel the light rain that was falling down over Seoul. The past few weeks had been busy with recordings, rehearsals and tapings, and a little time to himself was just what he needed tonight. The past few weeks with Minhyuk had been damn good inspiration for the songwriting and he was churning out lyrics — most of which were probably far too inappropriate to ever be broadcast, but they could always be toned down or mined for inspiration later. What was important was that he was using this creative energy when he had the chance.

When they were both at the dorm, he and Minhyuk had continued to explore the newest side of their relationship. Sometimes they fooled around in their room when they were sure everyone else had gone to bed or were out on their own schedules. Other times they snuck into the shower together. Thinking about the hot water raining down over them both while Minhyuk had his mouth on Changkyun's dick, or how Changkyun jerked Minhyuk off before they cuddled each other to sleep made his stomach flutter. These intimate adventures were a welcome release from the stresses of everyday life, and all the better to discover they could be so freely open with each other thanks to years of built up trust and honesty.

Finally Changkyun reached the door of their dorm and shook out his slightly damp hair. Maybe it was a bad idea health-wise to walk home in the rain, but it was too late now, he thought. Changkyun slipped off his shoes and shuffled inside. The dorm was quiet, so at least a couple of the members must have already been in bed or still out on their own schedules. But Hoseok's door was open and the light was on. Changkyun approached to say goodnight before turning in, and saw Hoseok at the foot of his bed, posing shirtless before a full-length mirror.

It was a habit of his, flexing his arms and chest, examining each muscle for size and shape, a way of reviewing his accomplishments in the gym and charting new goals for himself. Changkyun leaned against the doorframe, watching and admiring. Hoseok worked so hard on his body, already logging more hours in the gym than Changkyun probably would in his whole lifetime. He was unrelenting in his efforts, and he did it for himself yes, but also for his team, and for their fans.

Changkyun suddenly took off his bag and jacket and dropped them on the floor just inside the room. Hoseok turned, a little startled to know he was being watched, but also used to his fellow members being around all the time. Changkyun crossed the floor and turned Hoseok back to face the mirror, slipping his arms around him in a back hug.

"What's this?" Hoseok asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I just appreciate you so much hyung," Changkyun said, his cheek pressed against the back of Hoseok's neck.

Hoseok chuckled a little at the sudden show of affection. “Your hair is wet — were you in the rain?” he asked as he put his own much larger arms overtop of Changkyun's, stroking one of them gently with his thumb.

Changkyun nodded into Hoseok’s back. He smelt so good, like the musky shower wash he used and the faint woody smell that never went away. Changkyun nuzzled his nose against Hoseok's neck, lost in the scent and the softness of his skin. Before he knew it, he was pressing his lips in the same spot.

Changkyun's hands trailed down over Hoseok's pecks, following the curve slowly, his nipples grazing against Changkyun's palms. They wandered over each one of his abdominal muscles, tracing the lines between them. Meanwhile Changkyun's lips ghosted over Hoseok's broad shoulders and upper back. Hoseok could probably tell him the name of each distinct muscle if he asked and Changkyun wanted to make sure he gave each one some attention. Changkyun slipped his hands around to Hoseok's back, and slowly ran them all the way from the base of his spine up to the nape of his neck, making sure he touched each muscle on the way.

Changkyun snapped out of his reverie for a moment as he caught Hoseok's eyes watching him intently in the mirror. Heat had pooled between his legs while he had been touching Hoseok so carefully and lovingly, and he realized he was half hard. He swallowed and took a half a step back. While he was dying to keep exploring Hoseok's body, he was worried about how this attention was being received.

Fortunately Hoseok didn't seem angry or disgusted, just curious — maybe even a little hungry? "That was nice, what was that for?" he asked, still looking at Changkyun in the mirror.

Changkyun shrugged. "You work so hard on your body, and I...it looks good. You look good," Changkyun fumbled through the words, one foot bouncing nervously on the floor. Hoseok turned around to face Changkyun, studying him attentively as if trying to interpret the meaning of what Changkyun had just confessed. Changkyun nervously cast his eyes downwards and fidgeted a little at first, but slowly lifted his eyes to meet Hoseok's. _Oh my god, please kiss me_ , he thought. _You're so beautiful, and I need you to kiss me_.

Hoseok lifted a hand to Changkyun's face, tracing a couple fingers from his temple and down over his cheek, then gently coming to grasp his chin in between a thumb and forefinger. His eyes searched Changkyun's face for what it was exactly that Changkyun was after here. Changkyun's lips parted and he held Hoseok's gaze, shouting in his mind, _do it, kiss me please!_ Hoseok considered for a couple more moments, then slowly lowered his lips to Changkyun's. Changkyun chest exploded with butterflies. His hands were back on Hoseok immediately, grabbing his hips and pulling him close, while Hoseok's hands cradled the younger's face. Changkyun inhaled sharply and pressed hard against Hoseok's lips, wanting so much more so quickly. Hoseok obliged, parting his lips for Changkyun's tongue.

It was clearly a kiss that went beyond skinship. It tasted like dark cherries and made Changkyun's head swim. Suddenly Hoseok pulled away, lifting Changkyun out of that warm, floaty place as if surfacing out of a dream. When Changkyun opened his eyes, Hoseok had gone. He was confused and suddenly felt abandoned for a moment, but he turned to see Hoseok was just closing the door to the room. When he turned back, his eyes looked like he was about to devour Changkyun and his bare chest was breathing harder than usual.

He crossed over to Changkyun in two steps, and reached quickly for the hem of the younger's t-shirt, tugging it up and over his head in one quick motion. Changkyun skin suddenly felt like it was on fire. 

Hoseok paused, swallowing, searching Changkyun's face again. "Is this ok, between us? This is why you came in here, right?"

"Well I wasn't thinking ahead, but if you're asking if I want this then hell yes," Changkyun reassured him. "I was half hard already just from touching you."

Hoseok smiled sweetly but deviously, as if letting the floodgates in his mind loose with all the things he was going to do to Changkyun. It made a shiver run pleasantly down Changkyun's spine.

Hoseok closed the last bit of distance between them and took Changkyun's face in his hands once more, bringing their lips together hard. Hands roamed over skin feverishly. Their chests pressed together, nipples grazing each other. Changkyun grasped at Hoseok's hips, bringing their pelvises together, letting Hoseok feel his arousal, urging him on.

Hoseok easily guided Changkyun towards the bed and sat him down on the edge, quickly unzipping the younger's jeans and slipping them off, along with his underwear and socks. Changkyun was totally naked now, lying propped up on his elbows, his legs hanging off the end of the bed, his cock erect and waiting. He was practically trembling with anticipation, his eyes full of lust as he mentally implored the other man to play with him.

Hoseok dropped to his knees and brought his mouth to Changkyun's dick without hesitation. He licked fully from base to the tip on the underside, then popped his mouth over the tip briefly, teasing and exploring one part at a time. Changkyun felt such relief at finally being touched and sank into the pleasure at once, letting his head fall backwards. Hoseok licked and nipped with his lips a little more before taking his length in completely. Changkyun had to put a fist to his mouth to keep from making too much noise — he still had no idea if anyone else was home. The delightful sensation was one of warm, wet waves, with Hoseok's lips slipping up and down the length while hollowing out his cheeks to create suction.

Finally he pulled off and stood to remove his shorts. Changkyun opened his eyes to see Hoseok standing before him, fully erect and looking like a god.

"Fuck, Hoseok," he breathed, and held out a hand to get the other to join him on the bed as soon as possible. Changkyun wanted that body on top of him immediately. Hoseok obliged and climbed the length of Changkyun's body, trailing gentle kisses from his belly button up to his neck.

"You're so sexy, Kyun." Hoseok breathed. "It's your eyes, it's like they're begging me to fuck you."

"I am begging you to fuck me." 

"You want me to?" Hoseok asked, slipping a hand under Changkyun's scrotum and letting his fingers trace a questioning path between his ass cheeks, never losing eye contact while he did so.

Changkyun nodded and spread his legs in response, rolling his hips up a little to give better access. Hoseok smiled and reached for the bedside table. He produced a bottle of lube and Changkyun's anticipation grew. He was so turned on his groin was aching and he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. 

"Have you done this before?" Hoseok asked as he squeezed some lube onto his fingertips.

"Just fingers," Changkyun replied, a little shyly.

"I'll take it slow," Hoseok assured him, to which Changkyun countered, "Not too slow, I hope."

Hoseok just grinned and positioned his hand at Changkyun's entrance, circling his fingers slowly. Changkyun's head tilted back against the pillow and he took in a sharp breath. Hoseok stroked Changkyun's hole for a few more moments before pressing a finger past the strong ring of muscles. He was so, so warm inside.

"More, please," Changkyun said almost immediately. Hoseok slid a second finger in, Changkyun taking it easily. Hoseok rotated his hand so his palm pointed towards the ceiling, and felt along the top wall, searching for that spot that would send Changkyun into a spiral of pleasure. The younger slowly rolled his hips, hands gripping this own thighs, his erection going untouched. Hoseok knew instantly when he reached the right spot when Changkyun's back arched enough to lift him momentarily up off the bed. A strong current of pleasure jolted through from deep within the base of his dick straight to the tip.

"Ahhh, there, there!" he mumbled almost incoherently as he trembled. "Please Hoseok don't make me wait, I want to feel you inside me."

Hoseok kept pumping his fingers inside Changkyun and reached for the bottle of lube with the other. He hissed slightly as he squeezed some directly onto his own cock, but he quickly tossed the bottle aside and spread the lube up and down his cock while continuing to pleasure Changkyun. He positioned himself at his entrance, finally withdrawing his fingers. Changkyun breathed heavily in anticipation, taking in Hoseok's perfect form above him. 

Was this absolutely crazy? Hoseok thought. Was he really about to fuck their youngest member? They hadn’t even talked about this, really, just jumped right in.

Changkyun saw Hoseok's momentary hesitation. "Hoseok, I want this," he reassured him. "Please, it's ok."

Hoseok looked into Changkyun's eyes, full of desire and trust. His heart fluttered and he leaned down closer, stroking the tip of his cock against the younger's entrance. Slowly he pushed forward, as Changkyun willed himself to relax, his wet hole giving way and letting Hoseok in. He kept going until he was full in up to the base, watching Changkyun’s face as he took it in without hesitation. All of Changkyun's muscles enveloped Hoseok's cock tightly, perfectly. Changkyun managed to keep his voice down, even though he wanted to cry out loudly as he embraced the sensation, feeling so full and so connected to Hoseok all at once. He panted and took his own cock in his hand, no longer able to withstand not being touched.

"You ok?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes. Oh god, yes." It was a whole other level of intimate, something he had wanted so badly for so long.

Hoseok slowly withdrew halfway, the lube easing the glide, and then pushed back in. Changkyun shuddered with pleasure. He let the hand that wasn't on his cock reach for Hoseok's ass, signaling that he wanted more, wanted Hoseok in him up to the hilt over and over again. Hoseok took it easy, his rhythm deliberate and sensitive to Changkyun's response.

With each roll of his hips into Changkyun’s tightness, electric pleasure ran up and down every part of Hoseok’s dick. He wasn't going to last long at this rate, especially when Changkyun looked so debauched beneath him stroking his own cock. Changkyun tried to keep in time with Hoseok's thrusts in a way that wouldn't make him come too soon, but he was losing himself. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Hoseok, giving him even better access, giving him everything he had to offer.

Hoseok shifted down closer to Changkyun, heat swirling between them. Changkyun slid his hand all the way up Hoseok's body, moving it from his ass, over his muscular back — working hard at the moment — and buried it in his hair. Hoseok barely had to lean down to kiss Changkyun deeply, letting the movement of his hips match that of his tongue. It drove Changkyun wild to be penetrated on both ends like that and he moaned hard into Hoseok's mouth.

"Shhh..." Hoseok pulled away to scold the younger gently, then buried his face in his neck. Hoseok was directly above him, propped up on his elbows and arms pressed up against on either side of Changkyun. 

"Oh fuck Hoseok, I wanna come so bad."

"Then touch yourself so you'll come," he told Changkyun. The younger immediately did as he was told and picked up the pace of his strokes. Changkyun's hole took all of Hoseok in as he rolled his hips deep and deliberately, but not too fast or hard. A few more tugs on his cock and Changkyun felt the wave build up right from between his ass cheeks, bubbling up through his dick until it exploded out the tip. Hoseok’s hand came down on his mouth to stifle his cries as cum painted their chests and abs while the tingling pleasure radiated throughout his body in all directions until he saw bright silver sparks.

Just as he was becoming overstimulated and started to want to push Hoseok away, the older withdrew and popped up onto his knees overtop of Changkyun. He stroked his wet cock several times and then came spectacularly, a hot white mess of cum shooting onto Changkyun's torso from neck to belly button. His ass clenched and his muscles got tight as his orgasm rippled through his body. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful things Changkyun had ever seen. Hoseok dropped onto the hand that wasn't covered in cum, and leaned down to place his lips on Changkyun's. It was one final desperate kiss, a final wave of the sexual energy they had built up together. When Hoseok finally broke away, he collapsed down at Changkyun's side.

Changkyun felt like he was weightless, floating blissfully in his afterglow. He drifted off to sleep for a minute or two, until the cum on his torso started to turn cold and uncomfortable. He opened his eyes to look for some tissue or a towel or something to clean up with and saw Hoseok watching him sweetly. It felt like a bit of a mismatch between how Hoseok had just fucked him: he was probably about to say how cute Changkyun looked, even though he had both their cum all over his torso.

"What," Changkyun asked, a laugh on the edge of his tongue.

"I think I'd like to keep you," Hoseok said.

"Keep me?"

"Mmm-hmm," Hoseok nodded. "I think we could do great things together."

"I guess that means you liked it?"

"Oh yes. Kyunnie, you're so incredibly sexy, you have so much raw...desire in you." Hoseok reached for a wet wipe and started to clean the two of them up. "I always suspected that might be there, but I didn't want to...approach you. I wasn't sure if being with me — with one of us — would be something you'd want."

"It wasn't something that occurred to me until recently, but once I realized it was possible, I couldn't stop thinking about it," Changkyun explained as Hoseok discarded the wet wipe and pulled a blanket up over the both of them. "I already love all of you, this just makes sense. Making each other feel good. Why fight it?"

Hoseok studied him carefully, and smiled, his head pillowed on his folded arms. 

Changkyun shrugged. "Honestly, I've been thinking about it for weeks — months even — and when I saw you tonight, looking like that, that was it, I couldn't stop myself. No more thinking. Just feeling."

Hoseok smiled, and almost looked like he was fighting tears from forming. "We're lucky to have you Kyunnie."

Changkyun shook his head. "No, we're lucky to have each other."

Hoseok was about to ask if Changkyun wanted to spend the night in his bed when there was a knock at the door. They both started, as they were completely naked and sprawled out together — but relaxed when they heard Minhyuk whine through the door: “Seokie? Kyun’s not home yet and I’m lonely.”

Hoseok smiled and glanced at Changkyun, as if to say, “are you here?” Changkyun nodded while pulling the blanket up over them both, to have at least a little bit of decency when Minhyuk entered the room.

“Come in,” Hoseok called out. And stated the obvious when Minhyuk opened the door and took in the scene before him. “Kyunie’s right here.”

Minhyuk quickly shut the door behind him and let his eyes trail over Changkyun’s glowing skin, Hoseok’s messy hair, and the amount of exposed skin from both of them.

“Oh. My. God. You two finally did it, didn’t you?”

Hoseok chided him while bursting out into laughter, “Keep your voice down!”

Minhyuk repeated himself in an exaggerated whisper while launching himself onto the bed. “OH. MY. GOD. You two finally did it!!”

Changkyun covered his face with his hands and groaned with both delight and embarrassment while Hoseok just chuckled and pulled Minhyuk down between them.

“I’m so excited, tell me every — “ Minhyuk paused. “Wait. You did it without me!”

“Oh my god — we can have threesomes?” Changkyun half sat up at the realization.

Hoseok kept laughing, “Next time! I’m too tired tonight. Tonight, just sleep.”

Minhyuk gave an exaggerated pout, but he couldn’t keep up the charade when Changkyun buried his face in his chest, silently asking to be held. He slipped his shirt off and tossed it away, then extended his arm around the youngest, kissing the top of his head. Hoseok sighed happily at the sight, nuzzling into Minhyuk’s shoulder and resting his hand on his upper arm.

“I love you guys,” Changkyun mumbled, as he sank into a feeling of blissful comfort and warmth. He only just heard the two voices next to him say “We love you too,” as he sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! This took me a little over a year to finish, so if you liked it, please leave a comment! It really encourages me to write more. :) And sorry I chickened out of writing the threesome but maybe one day...


End file.
